


You Needed a Doctor?

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler-centric, Good Dad Jack, Implied/Referenced Limb loss, Lots and lots of injuries, Mercy is beyond done with everyone's shit, Multi, Sports, The high school Au that's really just an ER AU because Overwatch kids are little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Angela Ziegler was a professional. She could handle a small-town hospital whose patients were mainly students at the local high school.Right?





	1. The Arrow Finds Its Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree Reporting

Angela Ziegler was a patient woman.

 

Many of her former coworkers had teased her endlessly that her name was entirely too on the mark, and she’d waved them off with a laugh. It was nothing. They were all working hard in the ER, and she didn’t need to further stress her nurses by being unreasonable.

She had dealt with a lot in the trauma center in Los Angeles- gunshots, stab wounds, horrific injuries and embarrassed couples who’d gotten pleasure devices stuck in odd places.

 

She had handled every case under her care with the same unfailing kindness and steady temperament, and when she was transferred to a small local hospital next to an international high school, she was confident she’d be able to keep up to her usual standard.

  
She was wrong.

 

She took in a deep breath, trying to go to her happy place. The only thing she could think of was curling up under her desk and drinking an entire bottle of whiskey.  
Close enough.

She ironed on her smile again.

 

“Now, Mr. McCree-”

“Jesse. Jesse Reyes, actually. Sorry ‘bout that. Papers need to get changed.”

“Right. Jesse.” Angela needed to take another breath. In, out. Remember to smile. Papers were the _least_ of her concerns right now.

 

“....Would you mind explaining to me why there was an arrow in your shoulder?”

 

He at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Uh. Bad pickup line.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well y’see, there’s this guy-”

Angela was practically having an out of body experience. Her soul had retreated to the drawer where she kept the whiskey. But no, this kid was still talking.

“- so I said ‘you make me quiver’ just as he was firing and he missed. I think he mighta even laughed! ‘Cept then everything got a little blurry and painful.”

 

He looked at her expectantly. She adjusted her clipboard.

“Right.”

She marked down the incident as an accident.

“Well, keep the wound clean and change the bandages every few hours if the bleeding keeps up. There doesn’t seem to be any major tendon damage so just let me know if the pain worsens.”

 

There’s so much else to add. So many more questions. So many concerns.

“....Head on back to class.”

 

She watches him go in a blissful sort of disconnection from reality. It doesn’t all come crashing back into place until her radio blares.

_Dr. Ziegler! You’re needed in the ER!_

“What’s the situation?” She starts away from her office.

_Student from the Overwatch High School has severe trauma and shrapnel injuries to his leg, we may have to amputate-_

 

Fantastic.


	2. The Heart of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is with you

In, out. In, out. She suspected her smile was cracking a bit, because the boy in front of her was practically shrinking into the bench. Well, as much as he could with two bright green casts on his arms. God bless her nurses: they’d matched the color to his hair.

 

“So! Mr. Shimada-”

“Genji. Mr. Shimada’s my dad.” He managed a wide grin, but his eyes were darting around the room nervously.

“Right.”

Angela blinked rapidly, and she felt her voice go up in pitch as she asked the question.

“Would you mind explaining to me how you broke your arms?”

Keep it simple, Angela. Keep it together.

“So there’s this guy-”

 

The sense of deja-vu washed over her with the same desperate need for alcohol. She needed to buy a new bottle. She’d drunk the last of it after discovering that a friend of the unfortunate kid who’d blown his leg off with a nail bomb had rigged his inhaler to a gas mask.

 

“- So one of my friends told him I’d backflipped off the roof before. And I have! And Zenyatta looked so impressed and said it ‘must have been quite a spectacle’ so I just said that it wasn’t anything impressive, I could do better. And I tried it off of the second floor balcony.”

Angela just raised an eyebrow, her resolve slipping. He grinned.

“And I tried to end it in a cartwheel.”

 

Angela just hummed as she jotted on her clipboard. She should start just putting the cause of these as “Stupidity”. Accident it was. 

 

“Well, maybe you can ask him to write your notes for you.”

The look of pure joy on Genji’s face made her feel awful that she’d meant that to be mean.

“You’re right! He totally would! Thanks Dr. Ziegler!”

“...No problem. Get back to class.”

He practically skipped out the door. As she passed by the lobby she saw him still grinning as he was yelled at by an older boy with a quiver over his shoulder and a long case in his hand.

Huh. 

 

She took note of his face in case she needed to remember it, and got back to work. 


	3. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!  
> ...and she's got company

Angela had enough. There was a line. It was here. This was it. Or, really, it had been when a kid blew his goddamn leg off with a nail bomb, but this was the last straw. She glared down the two girls- one scowling through the bandages over her nose, one grinning sheepishly. 

 

“What-”

She took a deep breath.

“What are the safety protocols at your school??”

“Oh, there’re plenty.” The smiling girl ran a hand back through a short mess of brown locks. 

“The prof’s do all they can, really. But we’re a center for olympic sports, miss! You get...injuries. And sometimes people are a little too  _ competitive. _ ”

She kept smiling, but she side-eyed the other girl, who tossed her long ponytail back over her shoulder.

Angela sighed. Olympic sports. That made a lot more sense, at least.

“Alright then. Let’s start over. What are your names?”

“Lena Oxton, Miss!”

“...Amélie Guillard.”

 

Angela had to resist blurting out a rather insensitive comment about traditional rivalries, but of  _ course _ it was a french and a british student. 

 

“Alright then, and what happened.”

  
“This  _ idiot  _ landed on me.” Amélie practically hissed. Lena’s smile finally broke.

“Oy, if you hadn’t botched my fucking pole-”

 

“Ladies.” Angela scowled at them, shutting them up.

“Just the events, I don’t care about their causes just yet.”

Amélie was quiet again, and Lena took over.

 

“We’re on the pole vaulting team. I went in for a jump and my  _ perfectly reliable  _ pole snapped at the top of my jump. Amélie was watching from the side and I got thrown into her.” Lena grimaced down at the cast on her wrist.

“Tried to catch myself. Didn’t work out, obviously.”

 

“Alright then. And am I to take it that you don’t believe this was an accident?” Angela grimaced down at her clipboard.

She saw a flicker of fear in Amélie’s face as she looked down, but Lena kept her eyes firmly forwards.

“Rubbish, it was an accident. Happens all the time.”

Angela saw Amélie’s head snap up with a look of shock on her features, but Lena kept her eyes forward and her smile on. 

“Just didn’t have a good setup! Had to use a pole I’m not used to. Accident.” She stressed the last word. Angela hummed a confirmation and made the note.

“Alright then. You’ll have to use your other hand or have someone else help you for a while, Ms. Oxton. Ms. Guillard, make sure you sleep on your back and don’t overexert yourself, you had a cracked rib. And in the future you should take more care to set your teammates up for success.” She gave the girl a long, hard look to be sure her meaning wasn’t missed. Amélie avoided her eyes.

 

“Yes Dr. Ziegler.”

“Good. Back to class with you both, then.”

 

She had to resist the desire to follow them and see how their conversation was going to go. Goodness, when did she get so nosy. She made herself walk back to the ER instead of even passing by the lobby on the way to the office. Sooner or later one of them would be back, anyway. 


	4. Back in the mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name's McCree

Angela wasn’t quite able to suppress the groan of dismay when she saw who was being wheeled into the ER.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson, Mr. Reyes?”

“Mr. Reyes is my dad, it’s Jesse.”

Angela hummed as she set to work removing the arrow from his thigh. Once the wound was clean and treated, she fixed her glare on Jesse.

 

“What did you do?”

“Well, challenging the guy’s ‘bout the only way to make him open up. So I was gonna bounce an apple off my knee and see if he could hit it, since he said tryin’ it off my head again was too dangerous.”

 

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. Jesse barreled right on. 

 

“So he’s settin’ up the shot and his muscles kinda ripple when he pulls the bow back because the man is stacked, so I asked him if he did any arrow-bics.”

 

Jesse grinned triumphantly. 

“He laughed! And then he shot me in the thigh.”

 

“Was it worth it.” Angela deadpanned. 

“Yes.” 

She couldn’t help but snort at the total sincerity in his voice.

“Alright. Well, once again he seems to have avoided anything vital. Keep the wound clean, you know the drill by now.”

 

He gave her finger guns and a grin, and she turned around to get him crutches so he wouldn’t be able to see her roll her eyes.

 

“Aww c’mon doc, I don’t need those.”

“It’s just to keep your weight off your injury so it can begin to heal. Go on back to class.”

 

This time she did pass by the lobby, and spotted Jesse hobbling out on his crutches toward a bearded man who was had the color and build of a pine tree. She paused a moment, but relaxed and continued on her way again when she heard Jesse call out to him.

 

“ _ Hola Papa- lo siento-” _

 

At least someone else was looking out for him. 


	5. I play to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va reengaging! Raisin' the volume!

Angela had dared to hope that it would be an uneventful day. She had an easy morning, took a long lunch, and had time to do some routine appointments. The ER had actually felt like a small-town hospital for once over the last couple days: there hadn’t been any school injuries serious enough to send her way and apparently everyone in town was much less accident prone. 

 

But of course it couldn’t last.

 

What she really wasn’t expecting, however, was a kid on rollerblades to come flying in holding an unconscious girl in his arms and yelling in portuguese at one of the nurses. 

“What’s he-” Was all she managed before he turned to her.

“Ah, I’m sorry, she hit her head and passed out!”

Angela snapped back into business mode and got the girl settled in a bed before they checked her vitals. Angela pulled an eyelid open to check her pupil dilation with a flashlight. 

 

Concussion.

_ Ich verstand nit... _

“What happened?” 

The boy was fretting, his hands twisting over themselves in his lap as he bobbed in the chair, the twists of his hair bouncing with him. 

“Well um, we were hanging out under the bleachers-”

He glanced up at her, but she just nodded for him to continue.

“Uh, the teachers get mad if we play games, even if we’re on break. So she was on her DS and we were sitting under one of the lower steps and she’s been trying really hard to beat her speedrun time, so when she got it she...uh...” he winced. 

“She kinda jumped up really hard. And hit her head.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me that she knocked herself unconscious?” Angela’s voice was calm, but the boy winced anyway, twiddling his fingers.

“Yeah. I know this looks bad-”

 

Any further explanation was cut off by the girl shooting upright. The boy fell backwards off his chair, and Angela jumped and dropped her clipboard.

  
“I FUCKING WON, LU! PAY UP!”

She shot her fists in the air, and then seemed to register her surroundings.

“Uh. Where am I? Ohfuckmyfuckinghead-”

She sank back to the bed with a groan.

“Owowowooww-”

 

Angela picked up her clipboard.

“Right.”

 

∅  _ Accident _

 

The boy picked himself up off the ground.

“Jesus Hana! I almost had a heart attack!”

The girl’s eyes were squinted shut.

**“** That’s fine, we’re already in the hospital.”

He groaned, putting his face in his hand.

“Why are you like this-”

“You love me.”

Hana’s eyes were closed and she didn’t see the boy’s expression. But Angela did- the sheer adoration in his features as he smiled at her. But then he bit his lip and collected himself.

“I dunno man, I’m gonna need a new best friend if you keep this up. Tragic speedrunning accident. Gone too soon.”

 

Angela bit back an exasperated noise. Truly, she was too old for this.

“Alright, for my records- What are your names?”

“Hana Song.” The girl mumbled, pressing her palms to her eyes.

“Lúcio..Santos.”

“Right. Hana is going to need to stay under observation a little longer, and stay awake so we can monitor her concussion. Do you need to be getting back to class, Lúcio?”

He shook his head a little too quickly.

 

“I’m uh, done for the day. Can I stay?”

Angela nodded.

“Make sure she stays awake, please. I’ll be back to check on you both.” She left, rolling her eyes as soon as she was sure they couldn’t see her.

Ah, young love. What was it with this school and romantic collateral damage?

 


	6. Repetition is the path to mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us hope for a different outcome.

Angela couldn’t bite back the groan at her second repeat visitor. At least he was unconscious, and so couldn’t hear her cursing at him. Not that it was English, anyway.

  
As it was he still woke up to her glaring at him from the foot of his bed.

“Mr. Shimada-”

“Genji.”

“Care to explain yourself?” She glowered at him. He grinned, looking a little loopy from the pain medications.

“I still had m’ leggy.”

“So you decided to break them too? Your ankles are  _ shattered,  _ Mr. Shimada.”

“Tried it again! Had to save face, y’know? The cartwheel was the mistake, just had to land it-”

He giggled.

“Hanzo always told me to roll. Is that it? I don’t need arms OR legs to roll!”

 

Angela leaned over him, staring him down. She let the silence hang for a long few minutes before she spoke, her self control shattered.

 

“Mr. Shimada. If I see you in this hospital bed again in the next few months I swear I will switch your painkillers for placebos.”

 

It was almost a whisper, it wouldn't do to have the nurses overhear her threatening a patient.

“Do we have an understanding?” She tried to smile. The kid just looked even more scared, bobbing his head up and down. 

 

“Fantastic.” She took a few long breaths. It’s fine. He was on so many painkillers he probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation. It was fine. Don’t apologize, that would just confirm that she’d said. 

“Okay. So. You’re going to be in a wheelchair for a while, and given that you’ve also broken your arms you’re going to need someone who’s willing to take care of you. Do you have that kind of support at home?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

“Excellent! You’re going to be a little out of it from the painkillers so I need you to call someone to pick you up. Can you do that for me, Mr. Shimada, or do you need me to?”

 

Genji just stared down at his hands. Angela hummed and patted down the backpack that had been brought in with him. She snapped open the phone. 

 

_ Hanhan: Genji I heard what happened _

_ Hanhan: Genji this had better not be another attempt to impress that monk _

 

_ 16 missed calls from Hanhan _

 

The phone rang again. Angela picked up herself, and hardly even opened her mouth before a loud, angry string of Japanese came out of the speaker.

 

“Sir, I have no idea what you’re saying, though I’m sure I agree with it.”

_ “-I’m sorry, who is this?” _

“Dr. Ziegler. From the emergency room.”

_ “Ah. Do I need to collect him?” _

“I’m afraid so. He’s shattered his ankles.”

_ “....fucking idiot.” _

“Yes I’m afraid so.”

_ “...I’ll be right there.” _

 

When she wheeled Genji into the front lobby she wasn’t terribly surprised to see the same boy from the last visit, still with what looked to be archery equipment over his shoulder. 

She held out her hand.

  
“I’m Dr. Ziegler. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again when he finds a way to break something else.”

The boy snorted, adjusting the quiver as he took her hand.

“Hanzo Shimada. I’m sure you will.”

 

She wanted, rather badly, to ask if he’d shot anyone recently.

 

“Rather a lot of sports accidents lately! Hope you’re all being careful.” She settled for shooting a glance at the quiver.

 

He actually  _ blushed.  _

She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Well stay safe now! Hopefully next time I see you both it’ll just be for a checkup.”

She caught Genji shooting her fearful glances as he was wheeled away.

 

Good.


	7. Old soldiers are hard to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REINHARDT, AT YOUR SERVICE!!
> 
> ...I'm not as young as I used to be

Angela was not a tall woman. She was fully aware of that, and she adjusted for it. She’d gotten a bit out of the habit of looking up at her patients now that they were all high schoolers,which made it even more obvious that this man was  _ Massive. _

 

She took a step back as she looked up and had to suppress a snort. He had a rather large neck-brace on. 

She kept looking up and finally met a soft blue eye. Somehow the vicious scar over his other one didn’t make him look any less friendly, and when he reached up to pull on his beard, Angela was struck by the sudden memory that Santa Claus was based off of the norse god Odin.

 

Come to think of it, Odin was also missing an eye.

  
“Dr. Ziegler!” He stuck out a massive hand, dwarfing hers when she took it. 

“My children say such wonderful things about you!”

She laughed.

“I hope none of your children have been my patients!”

He guffawed, and it almost shook the walls.

“No! I am their history teacher. But I must confess, I do a better job than some of their parents.” He heaved out a sigh.

“Some of them come into my classroom after class, Mr. Wilhelm, how should I impress this boy? Mr. Wilhelm, How do I befriend this girl?” He chuckled. 

“I am afraid they would not ask me for so much romantic advice if they knew what my love like is like!”

He stopped, seeming to realize that he’d said too much, and grinned sheepishly.

“Ah, forgive a rambling old man.”

Angela smiled warmly.

“I don’t mind a bit! How did you hurt your neck?”

 

She had a premonition as he said it. Somehow, she knew.

“Ah, you see! There is this lovely woman...”

She forced herself to stay present, settling for pushing her toe into the floor.  _ Romantic collateral damage. Why is it always- _

“Well, she has the classroom above mine! And sometimes Ana makes extra food when she readies things for her class, and she’ll lower it down to me.”

He chuckled.

“Well, she threw it a little further than she meant to, and I leaned too far. But!” He hefted a squished-looking brown paper bag.

“It is all worth it! She made brownies, and they are truly lovely! Almost as lovely as the woman who makes them.” He chuckled, looking fond.

 

Angela found herself smiling as well, her annoyance forgotten. 

“That’s very sweet.”

She winced internally. One of the high schoolers would have mocked her for that pun, but the teacher didn’t even seem to notice it, smiling blissfully into space.

“Ah, she is wonderful.”

“Are you two-?”

“Oh! No. She is far too radiant for the likes of me.” he chuckled again, but he seemed a little sad. 

Angela winced, patting him on the arm.

“Well, maybe you should go up to her classroom instead of leaning out the window in the future, Mr. Wilhelm. But keep your brace on while you’re awake and you ought to be fine.”

He gave her another grin, and she led him out to the lobby herself.

 

To both of their surprise, there was a woman in an eyepatch with a long white braid waiting for him. 

“Reinhardt! Are you alright?” She lunged forward to get a look at the brace, clicking her tongue.

“Ah you old fool-”

“Ana-”

“They were just brownies, Reinhardt! You know I had more! Why would you go diving out of the window-!”

Angela tried not to laugh as she made her way back to her office. Old fool indeed.


	8. No chance we can take care of this quietly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra online

Angela was in her office, drinking her coffee, when a half frantic nurse flung the door open.

 

“Dr. Ziegler we need you in the emergency room-”

She was up in a second, her coffee spilling down her shirt as she picked a few choice German words for when she was home and could scream into her pillow.

 

“What happened?” She set the coffee down and fell into step next to the nurse.

“Ah-....” he didn’t get a chance to figure out how to answer before they came into hearing range of intake. 

_ “ _ _ Métetelo por el culo!” _

_ “ _ _ No me jodas!  _ _ Suéltame!” _

_ “No!” _

She just sighed and walked a little faster.

She stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to let it sink in. 

She knew the older man. He’d picked up Jesse, so he’d be Mr. Reyes. 

  
She didn’t yet know the girl he was trying to pry off of him as she clung to his hoodie and yelled in Spanish, but she suspected she was about to. 

 

“Mr. Reyes?”

The freeze frame that followed was even more comical than she was expecting, and she had to hold back a laugh as two heads swiveled towards her, one half-obscured by the hoodie that was pulled up around it, one framed with vibrant purple hair.

 

Mr. Reyes was holding out the younger girl, who was gaping openly at Dr. Ziegler, fists in the older man’s shirt loosening. Angela, taking advantage of their distraction, went over and hefted the girl into her arms.

Neither protested.

“Okay, Let's have a look at you.”

 

She quickly set the girl down on the table- the kid was heavy for someone so short- and took a moment to make a cursory analysis.

It didn’t take long to notice the bruised and swollen knee, twisted at an angle it shouldn’t be.

 

Angela didn’t just use the words she’d thought of earlier, but added a few in a couple of different languages as she marched out of the room.

 

She gave herself a few moments of deep breathing before she returned with the ice pack to find the girl trying to get out of bed, Reyes already in the midst of an angry stream of spanish.

“STAY!” Angela glared her down. 

She slowly swung her legs back, wincing visibly as they settled again.

 

“Your knee is severely dislocated and I’m going to need to sedate you before I do anything about it.” Angela was already readying the ice packs, professionalism taking over. 

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine! I could have handled this.”

 

Mr. Reyes looked like he was readying himself to say something, but Angela knew stubborn patients- and thanks to these last few weeks, she knew kids.   
“Your ligaments are torn. If you try to walk out of here I can’t legally stop you, but you may lose the use of your leg.” She didn’t bother mentioning that she sincerely doubted the girl could even walk out of this room.

 

The girl’s mouth closed with an audible snap, and she gritted her teeth. 

“Yeah, okay, sedate me.”

 

___

Once she had done all she could for the girl’s injury, she broke out her trusty clipboard and turned to Mr. Reyes.

“So! I need her name and I’d like to know what happened.”

The older man snorted.

“Thought you knew us.”

Angela winced internally. She hadn’t actually stepped out into the lobby that day, had she?

“Ah, I’ve taken care of your son.”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes. “Well, this little shit is Olivia. Legal name is Colomar, will be getting it changed to Reyes. Goes by Sombra.”

Angela hummed a confirmation and filled the boxes, giving him time to build himself up to telling the story as he rubbed his forehead.

 

“I only know what I heard from Jesse, because I just got home to find her flat on the bathroom floor trying to reach the medicine cabinet. Jesse tells me she was late to class and tried to climb the fire escape and jump through the window into her classroom. Window was closed.”

 

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Another accident then...”

“Don’t think so.”

 

That stopped her.

 

“What?”

The man’s eyes had a gleam in them that Angela wasn’t quite comfortable with.

“Family friend who’s in that class says she closed the window right as she heard Sombra on the fire escape. I’ve got her this time. Dr. O’Dorian is going down. I’ve got witnesses.”

 

“This time?” Angela squeaked.

 

“She’s sabotaged my bake sale goods for the last fucking time. I don’t care if her daughter is the class president, no one fucks with my cooking.  _ Nobody. _ ”

 

Angela decided now would be a fantastic time to remove herself from this man’s revenge fantasies.

“Okay! So I’m going to get a nurse in here to brace her knee, but you’ll have to follow up with an Orthopedist later to take care of the lasting damage. Call me if you need anything!”

 

As she made her way none-too-slowly down the hallway, she swear she heard maniacal laughter behind her. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Pain is an excellent teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta is with you

Angela had seen a lot of strange things in the past month, but this place always seemed to have a way of surprising her. She was actually in the lobby for once, talking to a nurse about records, when someone cleared their throat politely behind her.

 

She had turned to see a high schooler with a shaved head and a string of prayer beads around his neck. The first thing she noticed was that he had a very kind smile.

 

The second thing was that he had what looked to be a rather vicious set of claw marks down the center of his forehead that were actively bleeding. 

  
Angela’s expression must have been telling, because the boy frowned.

“Please do not be alarmed. I just had a bit of an incident with a runaway cat. But she is back in her owner’s possession now. I didn’t think it very serious but my brother sent me here.”

 

“Oh, honey.” One of the nurses voices came in a hushed whisper from behind her. She managed a smile.

 

“Well why don’t I get that cleaned up for you and we can make sure you’re up to date on your rabies vaccine?”

He actually bowed.

“I am amenable to that, though I hate to trouble you.”

She heard a chorus of ‘awws’ behind her. Bunch of softies.

“No trouble at all. Let’s get you patched up.”

 

__

“What’s your full name and birthday so I can get your records pulled up?”

“Zenyatta Tekhartha. October 10th-”

“Ah, there we are.” Uncommon name. Why was it so familiar? 

 

She turned back to him just as the realization hit her, and he smiled widely.

“Is something amusing? Ah, wait. You’ve met Genji. I am sure I can guess.”

 

Angela raised her eyebrows.

 

“He is quite terrified of you.” Zenyatta didn’t seem upset- on the contrary, his eyes glimmered with barely-concealed amusement.

She couldn’t help but snort.

“He is rather accident prone.”

Zenyatta hummed.

“I would not refer to it that way. He is very athletic, and is certainly not clumsy. He simply makes terrible decisions.”

Angela snorted, but tried to hold her tongue. 

Zenyatta grinned as though he could read her thoughts in her expression. 

 

“I am sure he is an unholy terror to have as a patient, however attentive he is as a lover.”

 

Angela blinked, and Zenyatta actually giggled. It sounded like bells.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was too much information.”

“I am a doctor, it’s no trouble-” She recovered quickly, adjusting her clipboard.

“Just surprised.”

Zenyatta beamed.

“While I certainly don’t approve of his injuries sustained, it was rather sweet how hard he tried to get my attention when he had it all along.” The smile drew a little more dangerous.

“Though rest assured that he won’t be doing  _ anything _ so reckless as long as he is in my company.”

 

She liked the finality of that statement. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it. Well, we’ve got you patched up and you were already up to date on your shots so you’re free to head home.”

Zenyatta rose and bowed again.

“Thank you for your assistance, though I am quite sure that Mittens does not have rabies, however bad-tempered he may seem.”

 

“Better safe than sorry.”

Zenyatta gave her a last smile.

“Indeed.”

 

Angela watched him go, filing information.

 

She couldn’t help but wonder how Jesse was doing. 


	10. A Reasonable Scientific Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei checking in!  
> Zarya, ready for duty

 

On days like this, Angela had to be very careful to ensure her expression remained serious, even as she was trying so very hard not to laugh.

 

She gave the two embarrassed looking women across from her a steady look.

 

“So, Ms. Zhou, Ms. Zaryanova. I’m giving you both a prescription for a cream that should help a bit, but for the most part you’re patched up. There didn’t seem to be any serious tissue damage, which, to be honest, is rather lucky.”

Ms. Zaryanova was making eye contact, at least, though her ears were bright red under a spray of pink hair. Ms. Zhou was avoiding even looking at the desk, and was studying the ceiling instead.

 

“I’ve taken the liberty of retrieving one of our pamphlets on safe temperature play, in the hopes you don’t repeat this mistake.” She handed it to the bulky Russian woman, who nodded. 

 

Angela was enjoying this rather more than was probably ethical. 

 

“You’re both going to want to take a warm bath when you get home. It’s worth noting, for the future, that ice is much safer if you rinse it off first to ensure that it doesn’t have crystals, particularly if it’s meant for insertion.”

The smaller woman, Ms. Zhou, was going so red she almost looked sunburned. 

“We’ll remember that for next time.” she squeaked.

 

Angela smiled benevolently.

“It’s also probably wise to use protection. Ms. Zhou, you had some minor internal cuts that may take a while longer to heal. I’d recommend avoiding any activities that may aggravate those for a while.”

 

“Right.” She squeaked again. The bigger woman wrapped an arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders before she turned back to Angela.

  
“Dr. Ziegler, may I make request?”

“Of course!”

“Can you ensure that no one knows we were here?” Her accent is thick enough that it takes Angela a moment to piece together the wording, and she’s still not sure she got it.

“Ah- there are records, of course-”

“No, I do not mean the hospital, I mean the kids.”

 

Angela was scrambling. Had she seem anyone with either of their names? Or a hyphenated version?

“I’m sorry, what kids? But it should be in your paperwork who you want your records-”

“She means our students.” Manages the smaller woman, still flushed crimson. 

 

It clicks.

“Oh! Well I would never break patient confidentiality, but I’ll be sure to be extra careful.”

“Your discretion is appreciated.”

The larger woman pats her hip as they leave, and when Angela checks her pocket she finds a 20 dollar bill.

.....huh.


	11. This Life's Never Uneventful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice ain't gonna dispense itself

 

“Jesse!” The boy turned away from the desk, already cringing away as he took in Angela bearing down on him like an angry bull.

“What happened to your face! You have got to stop pursuing this boy-!”

“No!” Angela stopped at the sudden force in his voice, and Jesse raised his hands in a peacemaking gesture. 

“I mean, it wasn’t Hanzo- wasn’t him. Just got into a bit of a scrap is all.”

Angela huffed, appeased, as she stepped back to get a better look. Black eye, swollen shut. Nose at an odd angle. Busted lip, still bleeding. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand up to examine it. Knuckles cracked and bleeding.

“Ach. Come on, let's get you healed up.”

 

___

 

Jesse had an ice pack pressed to his eye and Angela was working on his nose when she finally asked.

“So what happened?”

Jesse snorted.

“Some ass has been hitting on Hanzo. He says he’s trying to recruit him for boxing an’ his skill is wasted with archery and skeet shooting. He didn’t appreciate that. Neither did I.”

Angela raised an eyebrow, too focused on the bandages to offer a more specific question. Jesse sighed.

“Well, all his  _ ‘ _ **_we_ ** could really use you’ quips are starting to get closer to  **_‘I_ ** could really use you’ and Hanzo was getting uncomfortable so I stepped in.”

“And he punched you?”

Jesse went to shake his head, and Angela smacked him lightly to keep his head still. Jesse grinned sheepishly.

“No, he challenged me. He’s the kinda guy who thinks that things are better settled in a ring.”

Angela pulled back a moment to give him the full force of her deadpan stare.

“And you thought it would be a good idea to take on a boxer.”

Jesse scowled.

“Technically it was a draw, anyway. We both went outta bounds.”

Angela sighed, making the appropriate notes. 

 

“Was your archer at least impressed?”

McCree’s smile couldn’t have looked any more guilty.

“Ah...He thinks I’m an idiot and told me I should have let him challenge the man himself. Actually mighta run off to go do that when the paramedics arrived.”

Angela snorted.

“Well let’s go see, shall we?”

 

-

Given the way her week was going, Angela was thoroughly unsurprised to find one Hanzo Shimada in her waiting room. What did manage to surprise her was the lack of visible injuries. It didn’t stop Jesse from rushing over to him. 

 

Jesse might not have seen it, but Angela caught the look of fondness in the surly young man’s face before it hardened over.

“Are you alright, darlin’?”

“I am fine, Jesse.”

 

Hanzo pointedly looked away from the adoring expression on Jesse’s face (though there was a flush at the tips of his ears) and looked to Angela. 

“I require medical assistance.” He scowled.

“It is not a serious matter, but Genji ...recommended I visit.”

Angela couldn’t help the smile, though she tried to keep it professional.

“Really now?”

Hanzo looked a little nervous.

“He  _ insisted. _ ”

“Well what seems to be the trouble?”

Hanzo glanced down at his hands, and Angela heard the strangled noise Jesse made before she laid eyes on hands that were absolutely  _ covered  _ in blood. One of his fingers was certainly broken.

“Darlin-!” Jesse’s voice broke a bit.

Hanzo actually grinned, still a bit flushed, as he looked to Jesse.

  
  


“Ah, what is that expression you Americans use? You should see the other guy?”


	12. An Unwelcome Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science will reveal the truth

Angela wasn’t sure what to think of the furious looking redhead with hives all over her skin and her tongue too swollen to talk. She had been a fairly easy patient, all things considered, so much so that Angela figured the woman was either a doctor herself or had been through this process  _ many  _ times before.

 

Likely both.

  
Even so, Angela knew she was in for something when the swelling went down. It was just a feeling. Maybe the glare, even with that gorgeous heterochromia, had something to do with it. 

 

Angela left her with the nurses- surely they didn’t need her help for a simple case of anaphylaxis, especially for something that could be treated with a very swift epipen injection. She took care of the bulk of her paperwork and went back in with her trusty clipboard in hand. She hadn’t even managed to get her mouth all the way open before she was cut off. 

 

“Gabriel Reyes poisoned me.”

“I’m-”

Angela stopped, her pencil hovering over the “accident” circle.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.”

Really, she had a lovely accent. Angela almost wanted to ignore the ridiculous things she was saying. 

“Right, well let's start over from the beginning, and we’ll....get to that. What’s your name?”

The woman scoffed, but nodded.

“Moira O’Deorain.”

“Right. And...poisoned? With an allergen, I take it?”

“Peanuts.”

Moira spat the word with a venom usually reserved for political leaders. 

“Th’ bastard offered me a cookie. ‘No hard feelings’, he said. Like his reckless little child jumping off a building is my fault.”

Angela knew she shouldn’t pursue this, but the curiosity was killing her.   
“If you two were on bad terms, why take the cookie?”

Moira’s expression turned even more murderous, but her glare wasn’t really focused on Angela. The doctor thought that, somewhere, Gabriel Reyes was feeling a chill down his spine.

“He challenged me. Said he bet these cookies beat my niece’s any day of the week. The classless bastard.”

 

Angela knew with bone-deep certainty that she would be hunted without quarter if she laughed. She just cleared her throat. 

 

“Your dedication to your niece is very sweet.” It came out rather more emphatic than she meant it to. Moira gave her an odd look, but snorted.

“She’s my pride and joy. Her useless father fucked off somewhere and her mum passed away a few years ago.”

 

That struck a familiar, hollow chord in Angela’s chest.

“I’m sorry.”

Moira waved her off, grimacing.

“Don’t look so sad. The smile suits you.”

“Oh-” Angela was almost flattered, but then a familiar murderous gleam crept into her patient’s eyes.

“Those who wrong me pay, in the end. And he will, and his stupid little children too!”

“Ah- I’m going to go file this. A nurse will be-”

“They’ll all regret the day they crossed-”

“-with you momentarily.”

 

Angela booked a familiar retreat, while a familiar laughter echoed behind her. The only difference was the accent. What was it with this town??


	13. Step Into My Parlor Said The Spider To The Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look for the woman

Angela’s bedside manner had always been impeccable. But lately, she was finding that she had been better at hiding her more negative emotions. In a trauma center frustrations ran high and fear even higher, the panic permeated the air and made it worse for patients. She had always sought to be a bastion of calm.

 

It meant she was ill prepared to not laugh in children’s faces.

 

Forcing her expression to stay neutral as it started to slip once again, she slipped on her gloves to get a closer look at the rash completely covering the boy’s face. He was scowling, the expression comically dramatic with the pencil mustache. Privately, Angela wondered if he had a mustache like that because he couldn’t grow any more facial hair or if he was labouring under the delusion that an eyeliner-thin pencil mustache was actually attractive. He was  _ palpably  _ French.

 

“It doesn’t seem to be an allergic reaction, Mr. Lacroix, but I found some chemical traces of urushiol, which is found in poison oak and poison ivy.”

The boy snorted.

“Do you think I rubbed my face on a tree, Dr. Ziegler?”

She resisted the desire to roll her eyes, but at least that was one stupid question out of the way.

“Did you apply anything at all to your face today? Any odd oils?”

“Non- just my cream.”

“Your....what?”

With a flourish that would have done a magician proud, he pulled a small white tub out of his pocket and offered it to Angela. She took it with a certain reverence and checked the label, trying not to swear when she read the ingredients. 

She didn’t know much french, but ‘poudre d’or’ wasn’t hard to figure out. ‘Or’ was gold. And the word “extrait” wasn’t hard to figure out, and “testicle” was the same as in English, though she was absolutely certain she didn’t want to know what the word between those two was. She carefully unscrewed the top and grabbed a tongue compressor from the tabletop, using it to get a small sample of the lotion before she handed the container back.

“I’m going to test this for urushiol, though if it’s the only thing you’ve applied to your face today I suspect we already know what the result will be.”

 

The look of comical shock on Lacroix’s face made Angela feel a little jaded. She missed the days where she second-guessed her worse suspicions.

“But I apply that cream twice daily! I have for years!”

 

Angela gave him a minute to catch up. He didn’t. 

Oh how she missed working on adults.

 

“Mr. Lacroix,” She tried to keep her tone gentle, “If you were to involve the police for harm or your school for bullying it would be for them, but you may want to consider whether or not you left this anywhere someone else could access it today.”

 

He gaped like a beached fish. Angela tested the lotion.

Urushiol. Of course.

 

The boy still looked absolutely dumbfounded. 

He mumbled, mostly to himself-

“Well, Amélie came by my desk today. She said she had the same cream at home. Her dad uses it.”

 

Angela tsk-ed a little louder than she meant to and Lacroix looked up at her, startled. She smiled warmly, forcing down the mental image of a vicious scowl and a broken nose. 

 

“I’m sorry, just thinking. It’s always a shame when our personal things are messed with.”

She didn’t think that sentence came out just right, but pah, neither of them were first language English speakers. At least her accent wasn’t as ridiculous.

To her surprise, Lacroix actually grinned.

“If Amélie wants to mess with me, she is  _ more than welcome. _ ” He winked. Angela smiled, politely.

 

What? Was? It? With? These? Kids?

 

“She is very pretty, if you are thinking of Ms. Guilliard.”

His face lit up.

“Ah, she is radiant! A beautiful challenge.”

 

Angela privately thought that this was the kind of challenge that got people killed, but she kept her thoughts to herself as she gave him the prescription for his ointment and waved him out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK TIME!!
> 
> We had a little bit of hinted moircy in that last chapter but pharah hasn't entered the story. Who should we ship mercy with? Scientific sexual tension? pure-hearted pharah romance? Passive aggressive love trianges Mercy has absolutely no idea of but has to deal with the backlash via injuries?
> 
> Normally I don't do love triangles but this is, first and formost, a humor story. There's some dramatic injury potential there (and lord knows this is an angst free zone)
> 
> If we're voting Moircy we can also put in some young pharah and sympharah or whatever other pharah ships with the younger people.(though I'm usually more for symbra) I'm open to the possibilities! Let me know in the comments (and feel free to check other comment threads to weigh in)


	14. The Outcome Was Never In Doubt

Angela had almost been relieved to see Jesse sprinting in on his own two feet, unharmed. She hadn’t even been able to get out a greeting before he looked up at her, a frantic look in his face.

  
She was opening her mouth again- changing her choice of words- when the siren started up and an ambulance pulled up. They both turned to the door in the same movement, getting a look at the boy on the stretcher, and his green haired brother wheeling himself in behind him. Angela shot Genji a withering look before she turned her attention to Hanzo, strapped to the stretcher. His face was bruised and swollen, but his expression was nothing but resigned.

 

At least, until he got a look at Jesse as he was wheeled past. 

 

Angela had to grab the back of Genji’s wheelchair and Jesse’s collar to stop them both from following the paramedics out of the waiting room. 

 

She kept her hand on Jesse’s collar as he spluttered, slamming the brake on Genji’s wheelchair with her foot.

“I’m going in and you two are staying here-”

“Dr. Ziegler-”

“Angie-”

“Don’t you ‘Angie’ me, Jesse McCree! He’s conscious, he seems lucid, odds are in his favor and you will  _ both  _ see him once I make sure he stays that way!”   
She scowled at them,  _ daring  _ them to challenge her. They both stared down at their feet, quieting. 

She left them there, though she gave Jesse’s shoulder a quick squeeze as she passed by. 

 

___

 

When all was said and done, Hanzo was scowling down at the casts on his left leg and arm with the derision usually reserved for villains in old westerns. Angela was tapping her clipboard with the end of her pen, frowning.

 

“So someone ran the light and t-boned your car?”

Hanzo nodded, stiffly.

“To be honest with you, Dr. Ziegler, I’m unsure of how I can afford this visit.”

Angela blinked.

“But the last times-”

“We’ve been disowned.” Hanzo’s tone was flat, but his fingers were clenching. 

Angela winced. Given the brothers’ romantic partners, it wasn’t hard to guess why. She made a few notes on her clipboard.

“Focus on your recovery right now, and we’ll work that out. Did the driver of the other car continue on, or-?”

Hanzo shook his head.

“He stayed and tried to help, called the ambulance and used my phone to contact Genji, apparently. When I woke up they were both there.”

 

Angela hummed.

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about paying. Later on, you can have a conversation with an officer. But...” 

Angela frowned. It shouldn’t be personal. She shouldn’t be asking.

“- are you and your brother doing alright? Do you have somewhere to stay?”

Hanzo nodded.

“We’re with the Reyes’s.”

Angela grimaced, thinking about peanut butter cookies and vows of retribution. 

Hanzo looked alarmed at her clouded expression, and she forced another smile.

 

“Are you ready for visitors?”

 

___

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to have your tuition paid off! I’m going to be selling cookies with Gabriel all the way through college.”

 

Hanzo’s eyebrows pulled together, a stormcloud over his brow, and shot a sideways look at Jesse, who was hiding a smile behind his hand. Genji made a dramatic gesture.

 

“You’re set! The guy who hit you was loaded! Loaded! He wrecked his stupid lamborghini and was blathering on about paying for your stupid jeep!”

Off sitting to the side of the room, Angela smirked. She’d made the right call telling Hanzo not to worry about the hospital bill.

 

“Genji, it’s not as though I’m getting that free-”

“Yes you are! Honestly! You should have heard him try to guess how much it would take to repair your car! You could buy a newer model and replace my car for that! And still have some left over to repaint Jesse’s ugly pickup!”

“Hey now-” Jesse sounded genuinely wounded, but Genji barrelled on. 

“You lucky bastard!”

“I was hit by a car.” Hanzo monotoned.

“Still! I wish I’d-”

Angela lifted her head and glared at Genji, waiting to see if he’d finish that sentence.

Either it had raised the hair on the back of his neck or Jesse’s alarmed expression on the other side of the bed had alerted him to the danger, because he cleared his throat.

“-gotten my injuries that way instead, though I would certainly like to avoid stressing out Zenyatta or the lovely Dr. Ziegler in the future.” 

He said it just a little too stiffly to be convincing, but Angela just rolled her eyes and let it stand. 

 

She was sure that Zenyatta would keep him from doing anything stupid.

 

And as for Hanzo...

She looked up, taking in the scene of Genji blathering on, gesturing with arms (newly freed from their casts). Hanzo was settled into the pillows, listening along. His right hand was intertwined with Jesse’s, the cowboy hat in between them. Jesse looked utterly relaxed, studying Hanzo’s expressions as he talked to his brother. 

 

They’d all be alright. 

 

...as long as none of them got caught up in any bake sale revenge schemes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Pharmercy and Moicy by themselves were nearly tied, a narrow win for moicy. 
> 
> but! A *lot* more people voted for kid pharah then any other given option. So for now we have kid pharah with a crush on the pretty doctor. Moicy *only* if I can swing it without any shitty abusive relationships!


	15. Served with Distinction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah reporting

Angela was actually startled to see a new (bruised, bleeding..) face when she answered the call down to the E.R. Another high schooler... Angela frowned. The girl looked incredibly familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on why. 

 

Dismissing it, she offered her hand. 

“I’m Dr. Ziegler.”

 

The girl took a minute too long to answer her, looking a little stunned. Angela frowned, pulling out her pen light to check for a concussion. 

“My nurses told me you reported a head injury. Can you tip your head back for me? I’m going to check your pupil dilation-”

The girl blinked, shaking herself and then flinching. 

“Ah, yes. Sorry. I’m-” she tipped her head back as Angela moved her head, shining the light into her eye. 

“-I’m Fareeha. Fareeha Amari.”

 

Angela frowned. The girl looked flushed. Fever? No, not with a head injury- pupil dilation normal-

 

Something about the dark brown of her eyes and the way they set against the warm oak of her skin was  _ incredibly _ familiar. But she hadn’t had any patients named Amari...

 

She clicked off the pen light. 

“Well it doesn’t look like you have a concussion- though your nose is  _ certainly  _ broken. Would you mind telling me what happened?”

 

Fareeha grinned, looking far too suave for someone with tissues stuffed up her nose. Angela bet that smile worked wonders on her peers  _ and  _ her teachers. 

 

“Just an accident during practice. Nothing to worry about.” 

Angela didn’t say anything, just crossed her arms and waited. The confidence started to crack. She cleared her throat.

 

“I play basketball.” 

Angela kept waiting. That felt like a true sentence, but it didn’t answer the question. Fareeha looked more nervous. 

 

“So you got hit with a basketball?” Angela prompted. She was smiling, but she stared Fareeha down.  _ Try to lie to me, I dare you.  _

 

“Well...no.” Fareeha said, lamely. 

“Then what were you hit with?”

“...a volleyball.”

“Why were you hit with a volleyball at basketball practice?”

“Well, I wasn’t...at practice. I’d uh. Gone to visit someone at the volleyball court.”

“And a ball went out of bounds?” Angela tapped her pencil on the clipboard, staring Fareeha down. She could see the minute her resolve cracked. 

 

“Well, I decided to join in. since I uh, figured it couldn’t be much harder than basketball. Might have said as much to the coach. She’s uh. Pretty buff lady. Kind of  _ invited  _ me to play with them.”

 

“Mhm.” Angela decided to spare Fareeha a scrap of her dignity and not question that further, picturing Ms. Zaryanova in her head.

 

“I’d played a bit in PE before,and I knew the rules, but uh. One of the girls on the other team is a ballet dancer, and I’d kind of butted heads with her before, because she said some really nasty stuff about my mom’s class and well...”

 

Fareeha grimaced. 

 

“She called me a brute and I asked if she could even hit the ball with those tiny wrist of hers, and she spiked it into my face. So I’d say we’re even. In hindsight, anyone who does ballet and pole vault probably has plenty of arm strength...Didn’t really want to bring her into it because I...probably deserved that.”

 

Angela smiled, and it was only a little forced. Pole vault. Ballet. Tendency for viciousness. She had to force herself not to ask if the girl  _ just so happened  _ to be French. 

 

“Thank you for telling me the truth, Fareeha. I’ll put it down as an accident if that’s what you would prefer.”

 

She gave her a blinding smile of relief.

“Thanks Dr. Ziegler.”

  
“No trouble. But try to stay out of trouble, hmm?”

To Angela’s shock, Fareeha winked.

 

“No promises.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First baby pharah bit!!! hope y'all like it x) remember that you can always message me at faiahae.tumblr.com and I'll totally take suggestions for this story or other one shots!!! That goes double if it's your birthday or your friend's birthday and you want something specific c:


	16. Takes a lickin'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethin's getting blown up

Angela thanked every star in the sky that she was a good judge of character and none of these kids had lawsuit-happy parents, because honestly, sometimes she just couldn’t keep a friendly facade. 

 

Honestly. How much was she really expected to take?

  
“Mr. Fawkes-”

“Junkrat-”

“Mr. FAWKES. I issued you a medical grade prosthetic. Would you mind telling me what happened to it?”

Fawkes at least had the decency to look ashamed, though she was sure he would have bolted if his larger friend wasn’t holding him upright- his stump attached to what looked to be a broken pegleg. 

 

“Just didn’t feel right! Peg’s good enough for me, and I need to focus on the balance!”

“I told you before that we could get you a runner’s prosthetic-”

“Those’re weird too, sheila. Pardon me but I just-”

He trailed off, looking defeated, and Angela felt a pang of real pity.  The big one- Mako- had mentioned that Fawkes played Cricket. A conventional prosthetic didn’t work, but neither did the traditional one for running. And the attempt he’d fashioned for himself seemed....well, not good, but not health-threatening. Sometimes that was the best she could ask for. 

 

She sighed, hating herself for yielding. 

“Jamison, I need you to put the medical prosthetic back on for now, because I don’t want you to get splinters. But I’m going to try to figure something out, alright?”

 

He looked almost awestruck as she wrote down an appointment card for the following week and passed it over to him. He looked at the card, cradling it, and mumbled- 

 

“Thanks, Sheila.”

That made her eyelid twitch, and it frustrated her all the more as she watched them go and dialed up an old friend. 

 

___

 

“What do ye mean, make a pegleg? Are ye out of ‘yer fricken mind-”

“Torb,  _ please.”  _ Angela was rubbing her forehead as though she could push her migraine back into her head through sheer pressure.

“I know you’ve made advanced prosthetics before-”

“This is hardly even a real prosthetic-”

“And I don’t know what else to do for him! He’s hell on fine technology but he needs his movement for sports, he goes to an olympic training school! His friend told me he can’t afford to lose his scholarship. I can’t keep ordering in standing prosthetics that he’s going to break when he’s too hard on them.”

 

Torbjorn grunted.

“You know I teach the engineering glass at this ‘olympic training school’, and I think I know which kid ye’ mean....”

Angela held her breath. Fawkes was incredibly abrasive, and Torbjӧrn was stubborn. She hated to think about trying to convince him-

“He’s a good sort. Bit of an idiot. But I’ll do what I can for him.” 

 

Angela let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing. Oh and Angela- the family would like to see you home for dinner sometime. Ingrid sends her love.”

“Send her mine. I’ll be sure to soon.”

 

Angela hung up the phone in considerably better spirits. 

Maybe it was a bit unethical, but she was helping. Maybe Fawkes knew best, after all, when it came to his own needs. 

 

Fuck it. She could get him a pegleg. 


	17. Cavalry's Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes T. Racer!

Angela was nonplussed at the usual sound of the alert on her desk. Honestly, she was due for a break from paperwork. 

She was a bit more alarmed when she got to the lobby and caught the whiff of gunpowder. Fawkes had better not have-

She hurried out, letting out a huff of relief when she saw who was waiting for her. 

 

“Playing with explosives, Miss Oxton?”

Fawkes, bless him, had the doctor way too used to the smell of chemicals and gunpowder. This smell was a bit sharper, but Lena’s hair was burned back from her face, swept backwards, and she had spot burns along her cheeks and shoulders.

 

It took a moment to register, but Lena’s burns were...oddly aligned. The splash of red on her chin and lip were oddly concentrated. It almost looked like she had a goatee. Angela filed that under things-to-think-about-when-emotionally-prepared-to-contemplate-them. 

 

Despite what looked to be rather painful first and second degree burns, the teen looked disproportionately proud of herself. It probably had something to do with the freckled redhead holding her arm, fretting.

 

“Just a bit of a science experiment-”

“It was  _ my  _ experiment-” The redhead cut in, expression contorting with worry. 

“I think something was wrong with it, but I got to class late and Jesse was the only one without a partner-”

 

Alarm bells went off in Angela’s head, but she kept her expression neutral. 

“Well if you wouldn’t mind waiting out here, let me get these burns treated and I’ll have Lena back to you in a moment.”

 

_

The moment the door closed, Lena’s expression clouded again.

“Doc, Amelie warned me.”

 

_ That  _ certainly wasn’t what Angela was expecting to hear, and her hands froze over the bottle of burn cream for a moment before professionalism took over and she began again.

 

“Warned you?” She checked the burns, grimacing at the blisters forming along Lena’s collarbone. 

“Em’ was late today, so I don’t think she was supposed to get caught in it. Amelie told me to keep an eye on Jess. First I thought it was a threat, cuz’ y’know, we don’t really get along. But she kind of...it was weird, she kind of patted me on the shoulder. Like she was tryin’ to make nice.”

Lena shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“So I was, but Em’ took over because Jess isn’t much for handlin’ delicate stuff. He tries, but he’s got rough hands. So when she poured the last bottle it started smoking and I just sort of moved on instinct. Pushed her out of the way.”

Angela frowned.

“So this was sabatoge?”

“Think so. Don’t think Widow did it, though.”

  
Angela raised her eyebrows, and Lena winced, realizing what she’d said.

“Sorry, that’s some people’s name for her. Widow or black widow. She’s pretty and...yeah.”

“That’s rather mean.”

 

Lena looked down at that, kicking her feet.

“I suppose, but she got a tattoo of a spider on her back so she can’t hate it that much? Maybe it is a bit mean.”

 

“She has a  _ what. _ ”

“Tat. Of a big old-”

“Okay but-  _ how?  _ Did her parents agree to that??”

 

Lena shrugged, and then winced when it shifted her newly-bandaged blisters.

“Probably didn’t. I think Sombra did it-”

“ _ WHAT?” _

Lena shrugged again, and Angela had to suppress a manic giggle when Lena went to hold her chin in her hand she looked, for a moment, as though she were stroking a beard. 

 

The gesture made it click.

  
The beard shaped burns.

Jesse.

Jesse had been Emily’s lab partner. 

 

Angela sighed, teenager tattoos forgotten for the moment.

“Do you want to open an investigation?”

 

She was unsurprised when Lena shook her head.

“I’d have to tell someone that widow- Sorry, Améie- told me.”

 

Angela nodded and made the note. 

“Well let the school authority know if there’s...any more information. Have you looked in a mirror?”

 

Lena raised her eyebrows.

“No?”

 

__

 

Lena went back into the lobby with considerably less confidence, bandaged and covered in ointment. But she seemed to perk back up as the girl grabbed her arm again, and they left together. 

 

Angela watched them go, and as the door closed the suppressed thoughts bubbled back to the surface. 

 

Where had she heard the name “Sombra” before?

  
  



	18. One cannot survive on strength alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta is with you

Genji woke up on his way into the hospital on the stretcher, took one look at Angela, and passed out again.

 

She didn’t have a chance to worry about it. Tekhartha Zenyatta was on the stretcher behind him- and by the looks of things, she was going to have work to do. 

_

 

Hours later, Angela had taken up a vigil between their hospital beds. She’d been running in and out- Gabriel had come roaring in and nearly bowled a nurse over before Angela had managed to get out there and tell him that Genji was alright, that they were both alright.

 

To her complete shock, he’d started  _ crying,  _ and she’s gotten stuck in the lobby awkwardly patting his back and sitting next to him in the waiting room while he told her what happened. The Tekharthas had been peace activists in their home country. Their children had been sent on ahead while their parents continued to protest.

 

They hadn’t gotten a chance to follow. And a few months later it had seemed that Zenyatta and his older brother Mondatta were the targets of a rather unusual number of accidents. 

 

It didn’t surprise Angela at all that Reyes had stepped up to provide a secure home for the kids. 

She had left Gabriel with a box of tissues and the assurance that she’d let him know as soon as anything changed.

 

Thus far, it hadn’t. 

 

That wasn’t all bad- they were sleeping off the effects of the medications that had been used to save Zenyatta’s life. Genji wasn’t in bad shape- two cracked ribs. Nasty scratches up his spine that looked like they had been inflicted from a rough contact with concrete. 

 

Zenyatta, well.

 

She had resolved to be there when he woke up. 

_

 

Zenyatta jolted, trying to sit up. 

“-Genji!”

Angela threw herself forward, bracing him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Genji is alright, you’re-”

 

“-Angela.” 

Zenyatta’s expression cleared like the sun coming out. 

“It is a pleasure. Genji is alright?”

 

Angela was momentarily stupefied at the vision of benevolence. 

“He’s right here. Still sleeping. But-”

 

Zenyatta shifted his weight as she trailed off, trying to find the right words. He nodded, as though hearing what she couldn’t vocalize.

“Am I cleared to get a wheelchair, doctor? I would like to be closer to him.”

 

She pushed their beds together.

 

Her nurses would fuss later, certainly, but it was the best way to ensure no one tried to get up before they were ready. And Zenyatta was very cooperative. And, dammit, she felt awful for them. 

 

Angela was...optimistic. Not pleased, but optimistic. It was a grim reality that this was much more her speed- the serious injuries. She told Zenyatta as much, and then she went to get Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel, to his credit, lasted a long time before he asked the question. And finally, holding Genji’s hand, he looked up to Angela.

 

“How long are they gonna have to be here?”

Angela grimaced. She hated this part- but Gabriel was an old soldier. He would understand a little better.

“Genji should be cleared within a couple days. Zenyatta....will be longer. I can’t say for sure. We’ll have to see what we can do.”

 

“What you can do?”

Angela’s hands tightened around her clipboard as she tried to ready an answer, but Zenyatta spoke up before the could- gently and firmly, his arm wrapped around Genji’s. 

 

“I am sure Angela will do all she can, but as of right now, I cannot move my legs.”


	19. Are you satisfied with your protection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orisa online

Angela had been expecting the police, but-

 

She blinked up (and  _ up _ ) at the woman standing in her doorway. She had short cropped natural hair, and a smile that practically warmed up the waiting room. Her uniform was beige and green, and Angela blinked at it for a moment before she realized that it was the sheriff’s uniform, and wheezed a little.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I was expecting-”

The woman waved her off with a massive hand.

“Do not worry! This is not a big area, and I was worried about the children. There will be other officers later, but they are in a bit of a state at the moment. There’s some jurisdiction conflict, so I am not here in my official capacity. I simply wanted to see how they were doing.”

 

“Oh. well.” Angela was a little dazed. “They’re just this way.”

 

She was surprised again when Zenyatta shot up in bed and grinned at the sight of the sheriff.

“Miss Orisa! How are you?”

“I am fine! I am concerned that you are not, Mr. Tekhartha.”

Zenyatta shrugged, looking a little more grim.

“I am as well as can be expected.”

 

“I am sorry this has happened. I should have done a better job protecting you-”

“That’s hardly your responsibility.”

  
Orisa tilted her head to the side, frowning.

“Is it not? I was elected to keep this community safe.”

“I am afraid that trouble followed me here. It is hardly native to your community.”

“Still, it is here, and it should not be. You should not have to be worrying about politics.”

 

Orisa’s expression cleared, as she moved her head as though switching modes.

 

“I hear you have been staying with Mr. Reyes. He is a good parent, though I fear you may run into his troubles.”

 

Zenyatta laughed, and Angela wheezed a little. Orisa turned to look at her, eyebrows pulling together.

“I hope they have not landed themselves in your care, Dr. Ziegler.”

“Oh, um-” Angela was about to lie, but saw a bit of steel in the sheriff’s expression. 

“-...ah, Ms. O’Dorian consumed a peanut cookie cooked by Mr. Reyes. It seemed like an accident to me, but she was rather...”

Orisa sighed, standing.

“Yes, I was made aware. Ms. O’Dorian would rather knock on my front door then go through proper law enforcement channels. But she should really be carrying her Epipen.”

Orisa nodded to Zenyatta.

 

“I have to go, Efi needs to be picked up from school. Do take care of yourself.”

Zenyatta nodded, smiling.

  
“It was good to see you.”

 

Angela watched the sheriff go, and then let out the laugh she’d been holding in at the thought of Moira storming up to the sheriff's front door and repeating her accusations. What a woman. 


	20. AFK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, D.Va!

It was around three in the morning, and Angela was getting ready to go home when the buzzer in her pocket rang before she had the chance to hand it off. She rolled her shoulders back, stretched, and let out a  _ long, long  _ sigh before she collected herself and got down to the ER.

 

As she had expected, it was in chaos. 

 

There were two men- one blonde and blue eyed, the other slight and dark-haired, and a girl who looked a little bit frenzied, arguing with them.    
“I’m totally fine! You didn’t need to- to-”

 

Angela knew that expression, and she got her foot under the rolling trashcan and kicked it across the room so that as the girl doubled over and threw up, it was directly into the bag. 

 

The two men turned as one, looking shocked at the garbage projectile. She took a moment to look them over. Blond and blue eyed was gaping-and the slight asian man who looked just like-

 

Ah. 

 

Angela recognized the girl now.

  
“I hope you don’t have another concussion, Miss Song.”

 

Hana flopped an arm at her, still throwing up. 

 

The blond man cut in, grimacing.    
  
“She’s been drinking coffee-” 

 

Angela was getting ready to reassure them that that wasn’t medically harmful-

  
“-brewed in energy drinks. I’m not sure how many, since there have been a lot of cans in her room.”

 

Angela blinked.

  
“She  _ what? _ ”

  
Hana lifted her head, grinning through her messed up hair, her pupils dilated.

“My heart has discovered dubstep!”

 

___

After loading Hana into one of the observation rooms,  loading her up with charcoal and strapping her into the EKG, Angela went back out to the waiting room.

 

“So, she’s going to be alright. I’m sorry to pry, but in order to let you both in to see her I have to know-”

 

“We’re both her fathers.” cut in the smaller man. “It should be in her records and there had better not be an issue because Jack has the right to see her-”

  
“Jin, it’s alright-”

 

“-and this hospital had better not-”

 

“Jin-”

 

“You and your husband will have no trouble getting in to see her,” Angela cut in, trying to look reassuring. She was surprised when both of them blanched.

 

“Ah- not that we don’t appreciate you being understanding- but that’s really not-”

 

“We’re not together,” cut in Jack, laughing. 

 

Angela snorted, almost mad at herself for sticking her foot in her mouth. Families. They were always complicated, and more importantly, weren’t any of her business.

 

“You’ll have to forgive me, it’s three in the morning. As long as you are both in her paperwork, there should be no issue.”

 

__

 

They were, and it wasn’t, and Angela let them in to see Hana and left them all with pamplets on safe consumption of caffeine.

 

She went back into her office, eyed the full and steaming coffee pot on her desk, and decided she’d put it in the breakroom for the nurses and go home and get some rest.

 

....another time though. Maybe that energy drink/coffee combination could be an effective stimulant in controlled doses...


	21. Right on Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My business, my rules

Angela was feeling a little worn down. Honestly, kids were always stupid, but these kids....took things to new heights. She was starting to construct a conspiracy board out of string and security camera photos to figure out who was out to get who, who would be in next. She privately suspected the nurses had a betting pool- She’d definitely heard some muffled curses the last time Hana had come in.

 

So....she’d approached a nurse and put 50 on the next patient from Overwatch High being a new face. Good for morale to keep her job interesting. And she had a feeling- Hana’s dad(s?) were being protective, as was Jesse’s and Sombra’s father, Zenyatta and Genji were still here resting, Lena and Amélie seemed to be at a stalemate, those nice lady teachers had stopped by to pick up more pamphlets...

 

Her musing was interrupted by the emergency buzzer. She grinned. Time to collect.

____

 

“...And so, the ‘knife game’ is statistically unlikely to end in anything but severed fingers. I know it may not seem like it, but you were actually quite fortunate to have planted the knife in the back of your hand. Although, you did sever one of your tendons. We’ve restored it, but you’re going to need to be here a while to recover and you really cannot move your hand in the meantime. It’s very unwise.”

 

The albino girl blinked woozily at Angela, who made a note in her chart that she may need this explanation repeated when the drugs wore off. She checked her chart.

 

Emergency contact.... Oh. oh no.

 

She sighed. 

 

Well.

 

She still won the bet.

____

 

Gabriel Reyes looked very put-upon when he showed up at her desk.

  
“Which kid? Has something happened to Sombra? Genji? Zen? Jess?”

 

Angela raised an eyebrow, a little thrown.

  
“Ah, you’re listed as the emergency contact of Elizabe-”

Gabriel cut her off with a groan.

 

“Fucking BRat. Urgh. Fine. I’ll....call her goddamn bodyguard, jesus, why isn’t he her fuckin’ emergency contact-”

 

Angela blinked.

 

“I’m.....sorry?”

 

___

 

She was going to make Gabriel a cup of tea.

 

But it got late in the day and honestly, the legal loopholes bled into Gabriel’s storytelling, and she needed her tea a little stronger.

 

So she bought him 3 shots.

 

____

 

“...So these people are  _ so _ fucking rich, and  _ so _ fucking conceited, that they offer her a freaking massive trust fund if she’ll legally change her goddamn name. But they don’t  _ disown _ her, because that wouldn’t be very  _ classy _ of them.”

 

Angela took another shot.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“So they build her another wing of their massive house, so that she can’t accidentally run into their classy guests.”

“Of course.”

 

She took another swig. 

 

“And they take her off of the rest of their paperwork and pretend everything’s fine. So she listed me as her emergency content, because she’s friends with Jesse and she’s too embarrassed about the whole thing to call her fuckin’ bodyguard, apparently.”

 

“She still hassh a bodyguard?” Angela hiccuped.

  
“Yeah, because they really don’t want her to get kidnapped because then they’d have to publicly acknowledge that they have a kid.”

“Oh,  _ lord. _ ”

 

Gabriel took another shot.

 

“And- And-” He slammed the shot glass down on the table with enough force that it shattered. For a moment, they both stared at the glass shards embedded in his hand. He cleared his throat.

  
“Hey....Angie...If I could call you Angie...We’re friends, right?”

 

She looked at him for a moment, and then she took another shot.

 

“We’ve only just met. Call a cab.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want a specific character up next and written soon? Consider [buying me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A36552DC)


End file.
